


for shadows

by Herber_baby17



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Post-Movie(s), dark side, unexpected ending
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 10:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5662936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herber_baby17/pseuds/Herber_baby17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда Кайло позволяет себе мысли о генерале Хаксе.</p>
            </blockquote>





	for shadows

**Author's Note:**

> хмм. Пожалуй, что кинки все же присутствуют, но я оставляю рейтинг таким, потому что акценты стоят не на этом, и вообще по традиции, если гора не идет к магомету, надо самому сублимировать свои чувства-фаноны через фикло, а не таскать в себе, в ожидании чуда.  
> И по традиции, бро, ай блэйм ю! Я фанат нестандартных концовок, ай ноу.  
> Не бечено.  
> Для лучшего погружения очень рекомендую послушать фоном только этот трек:  
> the hoosiers – killer

Его комната - это единственное место, где он может уединиться и снять маску. Так было всегда, и сейчас мало что изменилось. С тем лишь исключением, что ему не десять, и дядя Люк больше не указывает ему, что делать. Но он слышит этот зов иногда. И чем они ближе к цели, тем чаще это происходит. Кайло и без главнокомандующего прекрасно осведомлен, чего хочет от него Свет. Он смотрит на Шлем, и сомнения в его душе отступают. Но ненадолго, чтобы вскоре вернуться. И чем больше он об этом думает, тем легче и проще вывести его из себя.

  
Генерал Хакс каждый раз корчит такую мину, когда ему докладывают об очередной вспышке гнева магистра Рена, что иногда он хочет устроить спектакль исключительно ради этого выражения. Очень сложно вывести из себя такого человека, как генерал Хакс.

  
Иногда Кайло позволяет себе мысли о генерале Хаксе. Для него этот человек все еще представляет загадку. С одной стороны, (той, которую он с гордостью и легким пренебрежением демонстрирует миру) он идеальный пример человека, который добился всего, чего хотел, даже не имея на руках козыри. Но с другой стороны, не имеет ли он их?

  
Кайло внимательно следит за генералом, но тот не дает повода усомниться в своей безупречности, и выводить его из себя начинает нравиться ему все больше. Только вот никто не догадывается насколько тяжело с каждым днем для Рена удерживать в себе эту боль от борьбы Света с Тьмой. Даже безупречный Хакс считает его капризным ребенком. Кайло удивляет это. Генерал Хакс – один из умнейших людей на Старкиллере, и все же он позволяет себе вольность перечить ему, бросать обвинения в его адрес при Главнокомандующем и при этом считать, что Кайло ничего не сможет ему сделать.

  
Кайло забавляет эта наивность. Он может в любой момент задушить его, даже не прикоснувшись к нему. Он может заставить его висеть в коридоре в нелепой позе, и чтобы каждый штурмовик видел его в таком неловком положении. Но это детские забавы, а Кайло Рен давно не ребенок. Он доказал свою лояльность Ордену, убив почти всех джедаев, кроме одного. Самого важного.

  
И вот, когда победа была практически у них в руках, как чертик из табакерки, появляется эта девчонка и делает невообразимые вещи с первого раза. Никто никогда не может обрести стабильность Силы так просто, как это сделала она в том лесу. Кайло гоняется за этой мыслью в своих горячечно-обморочных снах, пока Хакс тащит его, полуживого, в свой корабль.

  
Как иронично, что вытаскивает его именно Хакс, а не кто-то другой. Кайло засмеялся бы, если б мог. Но его раны заживают мучительно медленно. Сила внутри него больше не хочет разорвать его на части, но горечь поражения не дает ему покоя. И кто смог победить его? Девчонка, впервые взявшая меч. Девчонка, впервые опробовавшая Силу. Она прожила бы и без нее, это он указал ей на это. Это он мог бы стать величайшим человеком в Империи. Но вместо этого, он разбит и повержен, валяется в каюте личного корабля генерала Хакса.

  
Он не помнил, как оказался здесь, но он точно видел Хакса в лесу, перед тем, как окончательно упасть в объятья темноты. Тьма милосерднее, чем Свет. Тьма не дает ему мыслей о содеянном. Она дарит ему облегчение. А пробуждение – нет. И виной этому генерал Хакс. Он так агрессивно пялится на него, что даже мертвый восстал бы, если б мог. Кайло непонимающе смотрит на Хакса.

  
Между ними нет теплых чувств друг к другу, и еще меньше – желания их заводить. Но Хакс так многозначительно сверлит его взглядом, словно Кайло сейчас решит все проблемы Империи, назвав координаты нахождения Люка. Но Кайло молчит, и пауза затягивается. И он понимает, что вроде как должен поблагодарить его за то, что вытащил его из того треклятого леса и трижды неладной базы, но с другой стороны, его бесит собственная слабость и то, как нагло Хакс упивается этой своей маленькой, но все же победой – видеть его поверженного и разбитого.

  
Кайло не хочет давать ему это. Что угодно, только не это. Он ухмыляется, и шрам на лице, еще не успевший зажить, прожигает глухой, злобной волной боли. Он чувствует, как по щеке медленно сползает струйка крови и не спешит стереть её. Ведь до конца своей жизни он будет носить этот шрам, как клеймо своего поражения. И Хакс знает это. Все рыцари скоро узнают это. А ведь он их магистр! Их лидер! Непозволительная слабость! Он хочет выгнать Хакса из каюты, вытолкать его взашей если не словами, то телепатией. Но тот удивляет его, неожиданно нежно прикоснувшись к его щеке большим пальцем и размазывая кровавую дорожку по скуле. Этот контраст его холодных пальцев и горячей кожи Рена кажется таким внезапным, что тот даже забывает на секунду о своем решении вышвырнуть Хакса из каюты. Пусть это и его корабль.

  
Хакс не спешит убрать руку с его лица, и Кайло удивленно смотрит на него. Есть что-то опасное и притягательное в его взгляде, что-то, чего не выразить словами, но можно только прочувствовать. Воздух вокруг них густой, как патока, это ощущение смутно знакомо Кайло. И когда они с жадностью набрасываются друг на друга, поцелуй меньше всего похож на страсть любовников. Но вот наваждение проходит, и они смотрят друг на друга, словно ничего не произошло. Словно не Кайло судорожно цеплялся всеми пальцами за его длинную шею, пока Хакс с жадностью слизывал кровь с его скул и исследовал контуры незажившего шрама, заставляя Кайло стонать и сжимать пальцы на его горле сильнее, чем следует. Но им обоим это нравилось.

  
Контроль, сила, власть – это эфемерные понятия, но сейчас, когда борьба внутри него затихла, он наконец-то смог ощутить насколько безграничными могут быть возможности. Его возможности.

  
\- Теперь, когда ты, наконец, это понимаешь, не пора ли нам уже начать настоящую войну с мятежниками? – Хакс внимательно смотрит на Рена. Он говорит с ним, но Кайло все еще не может поверить увиденному. Услышанному. Тому, что почувствовал.

  
Что нет никакого Главнокомандующего Сноука, есть только генерал, чьи приказы он осмеливался оспаривать. А ведь иллюзия была такой идеальной, он верил ей столько лет. Столько лет он был слеп…

  
И Кайло Рен, магистр рыцарей ордена, наконец, видит то, чего не мог увидеть так долго – что генерал Хакс вытащил перед ним свой самый главный козырь – его настоящую личность.


End file.
